


Hopefully Someday More Than A Friend

by MrsDavidSpade



Series: Chris and Sivon Forever [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Saturday Night Live, Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: Crush, Cute, F/M, Fluff, snuggle, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDavidSpade/pseuds/MrsDavidSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris takes care of a overly tired friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopefully Someday More Than A Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nevercomestheday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevercomestheday/gifts).



It seemed to everyone like this was the toughest week in SNL history.  
But they all had finally gotten through it and were now running towards the stage for their weekly goodnight and goodbyes.  
Tonight was especalliy tiring for the newest cast member Sivon Levinson being as this was her very first week being on the show.  
She took a deep, tired breath as she stood up from the chair in front of the dresser in her new dressing room, following Mike Myers and the rest of the cast to the stage.  
No matter how tires she was, Sivon knew she had to put on a friendly smile for her new adoring fans and castmates.  
"Thank you all for coming out tonight!" the host for the night, Steve Martin, cried out to the crowd over their loud applause, cheers, and whistles, a huge smile on his face. "Hope you all had as much fun as we did!"  
The cheers got even louder as Steve took a pause to let the crowd do all their cheering and everyone around him take their bows and wave to the crowd.  
"Goodnight!!" Steve cried, standing center stage and taking one final bow before turning to some of the cast members and shaking hands with them, making small talk.  
Chris Farley was almost done with his bows and smiles when he noticed how tired Sivon looked. Even though she had only been at SNL a couple months, Chris and Sivon had gotten to be pretty close. He would find himself stopping by her dressing room just to chat or wish her good luck between a sketch or before the show and her likewise.  
Chris watched as Sivon closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Worry came across Chris' features.  
By now, the noise had died down a bit and the cast members were going their seperate ways: some talking to Steve, some talking to one another: gossiping about their lives outside the show, talking about the show, and others heading back to their dressing rooms to gather their things to go home.  
Chris walked over to Sivon who was now leaning against a peice of the stage. Chris ran a gentle hand through her hair, feeling as if they were the only two people in the room. He wanted so bad to kiss the side of her head but he resisted the urge.  
Sivon slowly opened her brown eyes halfway and started to open her mouth to speak when she saw that it was Chris above her. He quickly put a finger to her lips to sush her, causing her to close her eyes again and hang her head, so tired. She was so tired.  
The next thing Sivon knew she was being lifted off the ground by Chris and into his arms, too tired to open her eyes. She could hear his heartbeating against his chest as she snuggled up against his chest, feeling warm and comfortable.  
***  
Sivon slowly opened her eyes, blinking several times. She put a hand to her slightly aching head. Lookig around, she realized she was in.....Chris' dressing room.  
That was when she felt something soft and warm on her body.  
She looked down.  
A blanket but also...his Tommy Boy sports jacket.  
She turned her head slightly. He had also placed two pillows under her head.  
Sivon felt her face grow warm.  
"He is so sweet", she said quitely, hoping no one heard.  
"Well, thank you", came a familiar male voice out of no where.  
Sivon's head popped up, eyes wide.  
Chris stood in the doorway, a smirk on his face, breathtaking blue eyes narrowed, arms folded across his chest, legs crossed clothes changed.  
"I think you're pretty special yourself." He gave her a wink and gun-point.  
Sivon laughed as she made room on the couch for Chris to sit down beside her, blanket still over her legs.  
"But seriously, though", Chris asked, still smiling, "how are you feeling?"  
Sivon looked down at her lap, noticing Chris' jacket still there. She finally looked back into Chris's eyes. He gave her a small smile.  
"Fine", she said softly, smiling back.  
"Better than I was earlier", she quickly added with a little laugh.  
Chris chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Yeah", he said, trying to break the ice. "You looked as if you were ready to faint out there."  
It was quiet for a second as Sivon's smile faded. Chris took instant notice.  
"What's the matter?" he asked nervously. "A-Are you ok?"  
Sivon chuckled, smiling again. She found it so cute and sweet how much he cared about her.  
"I'm fine", she told him. "I'm just wondering what happened. All I remember is you coming over to me."  
"Oh, yeah, um", Chris thought for a moment. "I picked you up and brought you in here", he explained. "You were already asleep the moment you shut your eyes so I got out a couple extra pillows I had and an extra blanket." He smiled softly. "And I thought you wouldn't be warm enough-" he turned his head toward his chair in front of his dresser before looking at Sivon again -"so I used my jacket to cover you up a bit more."  
Sivon smiled and wrapped her arms around Chris' neck, something he wasn't expecting, but enjoying. He closed his eyes, sinking it all in. "Thank you", she said quitely, giving him a litle kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad I have a friend like you."  
"Hopefully", Chris thought as he hugged her back, "someday more than just a friend."


End file.
